incognitoinsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Bohrok Breeds
Bohrok come in several shapes and sizes, but the main difference that separates different breeds of Bohrok are their skin colour, eye colour, the shape of their hand-shields and most importantly, their elemental abilities, or element. Bohrok with genetic potential, more commonly known as WGP Bohrok or Bohrok-Ksa/Xa/Kal, are differentiated from other Bohrok by the colour of their armour. Head-shields are also used to differentiate WGP Bohrok from Bohrok, as well as differentiate Bohrok from different planets. Bohrok breeds are split into two main groups: Elemental Breeds and Habitat Breeds. The elemental breed of a Bohrok determines what powers said Bohrok will have when they come of age, and the habitual breed of a Bohrok will determine their shape and size. habitual breeds depend heavily on what planet the Bohrok was born on, the climate of that planet and the Bohrok's main habitat. Elemental breeds are based on the parent's elemental base and depend partially on the habitat base. Elemental Breeds Main elements: * Fire (red skin, red or orange eyes, fire-shaped hand-shields) **Some fire Bohrok on Thanatia have yellow stripes on their skin. Others have patches of brown on their bodies. *Water (blue skin, blue or ice blue eyes, paddle-shaped hand-shields) *Air (green or white skin, green, red or ice blue eyes, pincer-shaped hand-shields, sometimes with small wings carved on them) **Many air Bohrok grow wings when they are close to maturing. *Earth (black or brown skin, orange eyes, saw-shaped hand-shields) **A sub-species of Earth Bohrok are Stone Bohrok, which have orange or green eyes and mainly brown skin. Secondary elements: *Plasma (red, yellow or brown skin , green eyes, hand-shields with two blades attached) *Electricity (white skin, blue eyes, round, spiked hand-shields) **An exception to this are Syprian and Spherus Magna electricity Bohrok, who have red skin and flame-shaped hand-shield. There are also a few electricity Bohrok on Thanatia 1 who have green eyes. *Acid (green and white skin, ice blue eyes, pincer-shaped hand-shields) *Magnetism (blue skin, orange eyes, round, spiked hand-shields) *Gravity (black or purple skin, yellow eyes, saw-shaped hand-shields) **The gravity Bohrok of Kt'Ypia have lime green eyes, while the gravity Bohrok of Thanatia sometimes have dark green eyes. *Ice (white skin, white or ice blue eyes, hand-shields with 5 small saws attached) *Sonic/Sound (white skin, ice blue or blue eyes, saw-shaped hand-shields) **Sonic Bohrok are sometimes said to be a sub-species of Ice Bohrok, but this theory was debunked after an attempt to breed Ice Bohrok to make Sonic Bohrok failed. *Psychic (green, pink, purple, blue or indigo skin, orange eyes, blade-shaped hand-shields) **Psychic Bohrok are the most varied of the Bohrok breeds. Although they are mainly the colours mentioned above, psychic Bohrok of all colours have been found. Many psychic Bohrok lack hand-shields and instead have strange tentacles which they use to hold their enemies and mess with their minds further. Tertiary elements: *Life (Plant Control) (green skin, green eyes, triple-bladed hand-shields) *Adaptation (green skin, yellow eyes, double-bladed hand-shields) *Fear (red skin, orange eyes, hand-shields with 5 small saws attached) *Hunger (temporary absorption of other beings' powers) (black skin, red or orange eyes, saw-shaped hand-shields) **Fear and Hunger Bohrok are only found on Nirvana, but in such a quantity that they aren't considered rare. *Life (Animal Control) (green skin, green, silver or purple eyes, quadruple-bladed hand-shields) Rare elements: *Shadow (black or blue skin, red eyes, any shape hand-shields, black armour) *Light (white, yellow or gold skin, gold eyes, any shape hand shields) **Light Bohrok are an odd breed. Their armour, whether they are normal Bohrok, Bohrok-Ksa, Vahrga or Bahrag, is always gold or white. All light Bohrok go by the same name, Ahvra (female) or Ahvrak (male), and are super intelligent. Despite this, only 100 Ahvrak have become Vahrga and 10 Ahvra have become Bahrag in the whole of the Bohrok species. The children of a Vahrga Ahvrak or Bahrag Ahvra are known to be of ANY breed of Bohrok, despite what breed the Vahrga or Bahrag's partner may be. *Electro-magnetic (white and blue skin, orange or blue eyes, one electric Bohrok hand shield and one magnetic Bohrok hand-shield) **Electro-magnetic Bohrok were said to be a myth until a magnetic Vahrga bred with a electric Bahrag, who gave birth to 10 electro-magnetic Bohrok. The chances of an electro-magnetic Bohrok being born from such parents is 1:300000, i.e. one in every 3000000 Bohrok from an electric-magnetic pairing becomes an electro-magnetic Bohrok. Ultra-rare elements: *Life (immortality, control and creation of all forms of life) (white and silver skin, gold eyes, hand-shields replaced with tentacles) **The Bohrok of Immortality is said to be one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Only 2 have been known to exist, one male and one female, neither of which have been truly seen. Many Bohrok have claimed to see then at turning points of Bohrok history, but they have not been seen close up, and could easily be mistaken for other Bohrok. *Vacuum (green skin, red eyes, pincer-shaped hand-shields) **Only two vacuum Bohrok exist, both unable to reproduce and the instructions on how to create them destroyed. They live on Spherus Magna and Sypria respectively. Despite looking almost exactly like air Bohrok, vacuum Bohrok are far more unpredictable and a lot faster. They are also known for their stealth and intelligence, something most air Bohrok lack. *Death (red skin, red eyes, any hand-shield, black armour) **Death Bohrok are much like Vacuum Bohrok, as in they were built as an experiment, and the instructions on how to make them lost. But unlike the vacuum Bohrok, one of the 5 Bohrok of death could breed, and established a colony on Nirvana . None of its children grew up to become death Bohrok, but it did create two new breeds of Bohrok, fear and hunger. Many nests have attempted to make other Death Bohrok, as they have done for decades, but all attempts have failed, the Bohrok in question becoming shadow, air, water or electricity Bohrok. Habitat Breeds Common habitat breeds: *Tairan Basic (Average Bohrok, short tails, 1-1.4m tall, short arms and legs) **All Bohrok have evolved from this basic breed of Bohrok. Most Bohrok who live in small colonies have this very build. The differences between smaller colonies and the Tairan Basic breed are so small, they are all classed under one breed. *Tairan Panolplan (Armoured version of the Tairan Basic) *Tairan Oplismenos (Heavily armed version of the Tairan Basic with organic guns built into their hands. WGP Bohrok sometimes have shoulder-mounted guns too) *Tailless Basic (Average Bohrok, same as Tairan basic, minus the tail) *Polemiki (Heavily armoured version of the Tairan basic, often reaches 1.3m tall. Has weapons built into arms and shoulders.) **Polemiki Bohrok are most commonly found on Polemia, a war-torn planet where battle has raged between the two dominant species, the Kentavrons and the Alogothropoi, for the last three centuries. *Thanatian Basic (large, long-tailed Bohrok) **Thanatian Bohrok are unique for their large size, and are by far the largest breed of Bohrok, reaching heights of up to 1.7m tall. *Nekria Basic (Very small, skinny breed with little or no tail.) Uncommon habitat breeds: *Kt'Ymbian Teleki (Small, rather creepy Bohrok, with tentacles instead of hand-shields) *Thanatian Fanged (Large, long-tailed Bohrok with strange fangs attached to their jaws alongside their lower canines) *Thanatian Megalodonti (Same as the Thanatian basic, but with large lower canines) *Thanatian Armoured (heavily armoured version of the Thanatian basic) *Athelan Fanged (Average sized Bohrok with large upper canines instead of lower canines. *Tetran Basic (an odd breed of tetrapod Bohrok that walk on all fours) *Tetran Large (a larger version of the Tetran Basic with jaws powerful enough to snap metal.) *Pteran (a small breed of Bohrok with wings and a long tail) *Pteran Aeriki (a larger breed of Bohrok with wings instead of arms) *Gyini (A large breed of Bohrok with large, clawed front arms) Rare habitat breeds: *Syprian (a fairly small breed with a long tail.) **All Syprian Bohrok wear silver armour, and are often confused with young WGP Tairan Basics. *Matanian Tailless (a small breed with no tail or fingers. They only have hand-shields and a thumb.) **Matanian are unique due to the fact that their very existence depends on whether they are wearing a Krana or not. They are also the most robotic breed of Bohrok, lacking many important emotions. *Fidiki (A snake-like breed of Bohrok that can reach lengths of up to 2.3m) Ultra Rare habitat breeds: *Angelic (A small, long-tailed breed which has evolved a high sense of morality and a pair of feather wings over the millenia) *Dyokefalos (a rare, two-headed breed of Bohrok, similar to the Fidiki) *Diavoliki (demonic, horned Bohrok with large fangs and long, spiked tails) *Thanato-Yivridi (Hybrid Bohrok created from Thanatian-Vahrga couples) *Tetra-Yrvridi (Centaur-like Bohrok created from Kentavron-Vahrga pairings) *Vohra (Human-shaped Bohrok created from human-Vahrga pairings) *Vohratoran (Mechanical, strange beings created from what seems to be a Toa-Bahrag pairing. Only 10 or so are thought to exist.) WGP Bohrok - Bohrok-Ksa/Xa/Kal Most Bohrok wear armour that matches the colour of their body, or wear black armour, and their head-shields are generally either silver or the same colour as their bodies. Bohrok with genetic potential, however, generally wear silver armour. Their head-shields are almost always silver, and are decorated with unusual patterns, every pattern unique to that WGP Bohrok. Many WGP Bohrok are seen as warriors and holy beings, and are sometimes worshipped, despite their objections, by younger groups at times when famine, drought or death in general visit a nest. The Bohrok of Incognito Inside The Bohrok who have appeared in the Incognito Inside universe are mostly of rarer breeds. This is because rare breeds are allowed to venture out, in the hope that they may turn (i.e. start to become Bahrag or Vahrga) and create more of their kind. But many of these Bohrok, even if they start turning, are not currently interested in settling down and making a nest. Category:Other